


It Comes Back To You

by annamariestark



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamariestark/pseuds/annamariestark
Summary: Vesuvia is beginning to get awfully crowded. With the influx of an unwelcome coven, Asra and Anna aren't sure where to turn for help.Sequel to Long Walk Home





	1. I Want No Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @flutter_field, @raccooneyeliner, and @cat-in-the-pines (penultimate_antithesis) for being my betas!
> 
> There's smut in this chapter. This is your warning.

“Asra!” Anna came barreling in the door, waving a sheaf of papers at him. “Have you seen this?”

She thrust them into his hands. His eyes widened at the headline. 

_This can't be happening._

“A murder scene was found over the weekend, appearing to be ritualistic in nature. Every effort is being made to ensure the safety of each and every Vesuvian. Please keep to your homes after sundown and do not allow strangers inside.” His eyebrows rose high into his fluffy white curls as he read aloud.

“Ritualistic murders…” He murmured. “I can’t believe they’d even put this in the newspapers. It must have been really bad.”

“What do you suppose…?” Anna wondered aloud.

“Vampires. Has to be. This bit about not allowing strangers in, staying indoors after sundown. They’ve more or less hit the nail on the head.”

“More vampires? In Vesuvia? I thought we were it, after you killed Julian.”

“Maybe we were. But it looks like we’re not alone anymore.”

“Should we be worried?”

“I don’t think so.” Asra shook his head, tossing the papers into the fireplace, watching as they curled in on themselves as they burned. “We keep to ourselves, and we’re always careful with the bodies we leave. I think we’re safe.”

_At least, I hope we are._

As the days wore on, however, Asra wasn’t so sure anymore. There was more than one instance while feeding where he could have sworn he was being watched, that others were there, just out of reach, out of sight. Anna had voiced the same complaint, and they had begun going out together to feed, each and every time. Even he was still a relatively young vampire, and he definitely didn’t feel safe letting Anna go out alone. He’d never forgive himself if something happened to her. They’d just celebrated eleven years together the previous summer, and their fifth wedding anniversary a few weeks prior.

One evening, they’d found a young couple out by themselves in the South End, and had dragged them down into an alley to feed. As Asra was finishing, he glanced up from the man he was pinning to see a small group had gathered around them. All of them wore cloaks with hoods. He froze, eyes wide.

“Anna,” he hissed. She was at attention at once, springing from the near-lifeless form at her feet to stand next to Asra. The both of them stood back-to-back as the foremost figure from the circle stepped forward.

“Well, well… greetings, siblings.” A woman’s voice, oily and smooth. She pulled back her hood to reveal deep blonde, shoulder length hair. Startling, forest-green eyes stared at them from a staunchly pale face.

“Who are you?” Asra demanded.

“Now, what a way to treat those who are new to your city,” she chided. “I’ll forgive your impasse, as we _did_ intrude on your feeding. My name is Nessa. We are looking for Julian. Do you know him?”

“Julian doesn’t live here anymore,” Anna said firmly. Asra gulped. That was an overly nice way of putting it. Asra remembered the very moment he’d killed Julian, with Anna bleeding out on the street behind him. Perhaps one of the worst nights of either of his lives.

_That sick, sadistic, son of a bitch. Good fucking riddance._

“Oh, so you _do_ know him.” Asra flinched. This had the potential to go very bad, very quickly.

“Barely.” Anna continued. “We never had much to do with him. He kept to himself.”

“A pity. He went astray of our little coven decades ago. We were hoping to give him a second chance. Welcome him back to the fold.”

“Sorry,” Asra shrugged. “We haven’t seen Julian in ten years now.” That much was true, at least, and he took a small amount of solace in that.

_Asra, you idiot, shut up. You’ll say too much. Just let Anna talk._

“Are we free to go?” Anna asked quietly. “We need to take these bodies away and get home.”

“But of course. We can take care of the bodies for you, if you want. They still have some left in them,” she purred. “We’ve had some trouble finding enough for all of us. You do understand, don’t you?”

“Be our guest,” Anna waved her hand dismissively at the forms lying on the street. Nessa nodded to Anna, and Asra grasped Anna’s hand firmly and tugged her away. The circle parted to allow them to leave, and as soon as they felt they were out of sight, they sprinted home.

“Holy hell,” Anna muttered, fumbling with the locks on the door to the cottage. “That was close.”

“Shh, let’s get inside,” Asra whispered. “What if someone followed us?”

“I didn’t hear anyone… but you’re right.” She turned the third lock and swung the door open wide. Anna focused on locking the door again while Asra stoked the fire.

“Okay, now we can say it,” Asra murmured. “That was close.” He dropped onto the sofa.

“Asra,” she made a face at him. “You just wanted to say it, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” he grinned at her. She crossed the room to sit on his lap, and he kissed her sweetly.

“What am I going to do with you?” She eyed him mischievously. 

“I have a few ideas.” His violet eyes glittered in the firelight, and he pushed her gently to the floor, straddling her hips, a wide smile on his face.

“Oh, do you?” She pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it away onto the armchair.

“Hmm. Two can play that game,” he laughed, slotting his thumbs into her skirts and underwear, pulling them down, leaving them in a pile below her feet. He pushed her legs apart, ghosting his fingers over her folds.

“That’s not even fair,” she swatted at his hand playfully.

“I guess you’re right.” He removed her blouse and undergarment. “There. Now we’re both shirtless.”

“Asra, you’re impossible.”

“Maybe,” he said airily, returning to tease her slit with light touches, shivering as he felt how slick she already was.

_Always so wet for me. Gods._

“Asra…” she moaned his name low, and he began to tease her clit, rubbing gentle circles. She reached for his hand, trying to press his fingers against her with more force, and he pulled away altogether.

“No,” he said simply, grinning as she glared at him.

“It’s going to be one of _those_ nights, isn’t it?”

“Might be,” he raised an eyebrow, slipping two fingers into her, stroking gently. “No telling.”

“Asra Alnazar, I swear to all the gods…”

“Look here, Anna Alnazar, that’s not going to get you very far.” He backed away, withdrawing his hand, and placed his hands firmly on her hips, guiding her to turn over.

“Oh…” she breathed. She rested her head in her folded arms, ass in the air, waiting patiently for him. He stood, shedding his pants, then dropped to his knees, grasping his cock with one hand, running the head of it along her opening, delighting in her whimpers.

“Are you going to make me wait much longer?” She whined.

_I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of her wanting me._

“I will if you continue to be impatient, love.”

“You’re being an awful tease.”

“Eleven years with me and you’re surprised by that? Surely not,” he laughed, pushing into her in one fluid motion.

“Asra!”

He fucked her, deliciously slowly, enjoying the sensations as he moved in her, and when she came, clenching around him, he couldn’t hold back any longer—he spilled himself in her, and pulled out quickly, lying down next to her. She rolled to face him, fixing him with that gaze he adored so much, those _mesmerizing_ blue eyes that had held his love for so long now.

“I love you, Anna,” he told her, gathering her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing as close to him as she could.

“I love you too.”

“No matter what happens, I'll love you. Never forget that.”

"I promise, I won't."

\---

Asra woke, still on the living area floor, his limbs tangled with Anna’s. Their clothing was strewn about the room. Early morning light was seeping through around the heavy drapes. He extracted himself and rose, stretching languidly.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Anna opened one eye, peeking up at him.

“Nowhere,” he assured her. “I think we’ll be fine to stay in for the day, go out tonight to feed if we need to. Hopefully we won't run into our new friends again."

Anna climbed up onto the sofa, pulling her knees up to her chin.

“Asra… that coven. What do you think they really wanted with Julian?”

“I don’t think either of us want to know that,” he answered.

“Maybe you’re right. You think they’re the ones behind the murders the papers were talking about?”

“I have no doubt.” He joined Anna, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. It still bothered him sometimes, that they were the same temperature. He missed her intense warmth. He snuck a glance at her. She was staring at the faintly glowing hearth.

_Gods, I love you,_ he thought. He had finally come to terms with what he’d done, turning her, and he treasured each new day they shared together. He brought his other hand up to trace over the freckles running down her arm.

“Asra,” she giggled and squirmed. “That tickles.”

“Oops.” He rubbed his palm over her arm, soothing the areas he’d been teasing, and she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I’m worried, Asra. What if we have to leave Vesuvia?”

“We aren’t leaving,” he replied determinedly. “They’re visitors in _our_ home. I don’t fucking care how old any of them are, this is our city, not theirs.”

“Big talk for one vampire,” she said quietly. “They’re probably a lot more powerful than either of us. We’re both still young.”

“I know.” He ran a hand through her hair, kissed her forehead, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

“What should we do?”

“I have no idea.”

A sharp rap at the door startled them both. Asra threw on his pants and approached the door, opening it slowly. His eyes grew wide as he saw what was lying on the stoop.

The same stake he’d used to kill Julian... and a note.

_You said you barely knew him._


	2. Everything's a Mess

“What is it?” Anna inquired.

Asra stood at the door, still staring, in complete shock. He picked up the stake with shaking hands and brought it inside, locking the door tightly behind him.

“Looks like we didn’t really get away with much,” he said grimly.

“Is that…?”

“Yes. The stake I used to kill Julian.”

He tossed it into the fireplace, adding more firewood, striking one of Anna’s handmade matches and placing it on top of the pile.

“That’s not good,” she frowned. “What should we do now?”

“I don’t know,” Asra mumbled, watching the fire intently. “If they know we lied… we could be in a lot of trouble.”

Anna let out a long, slow breath.

“Let’s try to relax. I’ve got a lot of work to do, do you want to help?”

“Not particularly. I’d like to go out, but I think that’s out of the question.”

“You need to stay here. Do you need to talk?”

He sighed. “I don’t want to, but I know better by now.” He curled into a ball on the sofa, resting his head in Anna’s lap. She began to run her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp gently.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Honestly, I’m afraid. More so for you than for me. If anything happened to you, Anna, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“I think you know we’re in this together,” she moved one hand down to rub his back lightly.

“I can’t help but feel that all of this is my fault.”

_Of course it’s your fault._

“Stop that, you know it’s not true.” Her words cut through his thought, and he willed it away. She was right, of course.

“I’ll stop at nothing to protect you,” he turned to look up at her. “I hope you know that.”

“I know.”

\---

Asra helped Anna make some salves that evening, and after they’d cleaned up the work area and bathed, they dressed and left the house. Asra had planned for them to go back to his old post outside the Rowdy Raven to wait for a couple victims. They were intercepted, however, not far down the path from the cottage. Two hooded figures stood, unwavering, in front of them.

“Excuse me,” Anna said quietly. “We have places to be.”

“Madame Nessa requests an audience,” one of them spoke in a low, deep voice.

“I don’t suppose she’ll take a gracious declination, will she?”

“No. Follow us.” The figure who had spoken began to walk off the path, towards the forest. The other one took up the rear, and Asra grabbed for Anna’s hand, clutching it tightly.

They stopped in a clearing. The moon was beginning to rise, casting eerie shadows. Nessa stood in the middle of the space, arms crossed, regarding Asra and Anna with eyebrows raised.

“Barely knew him? Would you like to try that again?”

Asra sighed.

“Julian… he was the vampire that turned me.”

“I thought as much. And what did he do to deserve dying at your hand?”

“How did you—” Asra gaped at her.

“We have our ways.” She gestured to some of the hooded vampires standing behind her. “We have had scouts in the city for over a decade. Your sin was witnessed, child. So I ask you again—why did you kill Julian?”

“He tried to kill the one I love,” Asra replied, tight-lipped, holding back a growl.

“And yet, she stands here with you,” Nessa returned scathingly. “At least, I assume this is the same one you mean? Rings and all. Gods, how’s that for human sentimental bullshit?” She sneered.

“Yes, she does.” Asra frowned deeply. “And our relationship is none of your business.”

“You killed my mate,” Nessa said cruelly. “Regardless of how long he and I were apart, that makes it my business.”

_Oh no. No, no, no. _

A hulking, cloaked form burst into the clearing as Asra stared in disbelief at Nessa. His attention snapped at once to follow the newcomer with his eyes. He watched as two vampires burst into dust, dead by its hand.

“Scatter!” Nessa shouted. She scowled at Asra. “This is not over, child,” she promised him, before turning and running away herself. Anna pulled at Asra’s hand, dragging him away as more vampires met their end.

“Come on, before they get us too!” She urged. They raced out of the forest as fast as their feet could carry them. Anna was able to find a pair of campers headed out to the forest, and with a heavy glamour, convinced them to go home with her and Asra. They fed quickly, and buried the bodies just inside the line of trees, unwilling to go deeper into the forest lest they meet up with the person who’d interrupted their talk with Nessa earlier.

\---

A week passed, and Asra and Anna began to have trouble finding people to feed from. It seemed that members of the coven were following them, scraping up potential victims before Asra and Anna could feed.

Another half a week later, and both of them were absolutely parched. Asra had gone longer without feeding, but Anna was showing signs of extreme fatigue. Abstaining was new to her. The last human they’d come across, he’d insisted Anna take all of. It still wasn’t enough, and she dozed next to him in the alley now, as he watched the door to the Raven intently. Eventually, someone exited, and at once, Asra was on edge as he caught the person’s scent. It was the hunter they’d seen in the forest. He nudged Anna somewhat roughly.

“Get up, we have to go!”

The figure seemed to notice them, and withdrew a wooden stake from somewhere within its cloak. Asra and Anna ran full-tilt down the opposite end of the alley. Every time Asra looked back to check, they were still being followed. Whoever it was, they were freakishly tall, and kept up with them easily, just one of their strides matching to two of theirs. They reached the end of the street and turned, watching the figure continue to advance on them.

_Fuck._

“Asra?!” A deep voice sounded from beneath the cloak. Asra stiffened. Next to him, Anna bristled, letting out a hiss. Asra looked around frantically. They were cornered.

“What the fuck do you want?” Asra demanded. “Show yourself.”

“Asra, it’s me. It’s Muriel.” He pulled his cloak down, revealing dark hair interspersed with strands of gray, framing a weathered, olive-skinned face. Moss-green eyes regarded Asra and Anna with a deep curiosity. Scars littered his skin. Asra blinked twice.

_Muriel who?_

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know you.”

“Asra, stop that.”

“Anna,” Asra said stiffly. “You need to get out of here. Run. Go home.”

“And leave you alone with him? Absolutely not.”

He glanced sideways at her. “Why are you so stubborn?”

“In my defense, you’ve known I was stubborn since you met me.” She smirked at him, and he frowned.

“I’d rather you get out of here before anything happens.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Muriel said quietly, sheathing his weapon.

“You might not, but we’ve met with some unsavory people who aren’t too fond of us right now,” Anna said quietly. “It’s best you let us get home.”

“The vampires, I’m assuming? How did you come across them?”

“That’s none of your business,” Asra snapped. 

“Asra,” Muriel said, voice shaking now, “don’t you recognize me?”

“I don’t know you,” Asra said bitterly. “Even if I did at one time, those memories are gone. You’re as good as dead to me.”

“Asra, please don’t say that. You’re… you were… my best friend.” Asra could see the tears beginning to stream, and his gaze softened. Maybe he had known this man, at some point.

_Be careful, you idiot._

“I hear someone,” Anna whispered to Asra. “I think it’s _them_. We really need to go home. Now.”

“Without feeding?” Asra eyed her. “Anna, that’s really not a good idea.”

“Feeding?” Muriel frowned. “Please, don’t tell me…”

“Okay, we won’t tell you then,” Asra replied smoothly. “We all need to leave this area, let’s just leave things at that.”

“I have a job to do,” Muriel sighed. “I have a feeling you’re part of it.”

“If you want to discuss things further with me, you’re going to have to let both of us go.”

“Both of you…?” Muriel looked Asra and Anna up and down, seeming to notice how they clutched each other’s hands, how close they stood to one another.

“Fine. But only if you’ll talk to me.” He stepped aside, and Asra cautiously guided Anna past Muriel and out of the alley. He was hyper-aware that Muriel was following them home, a stake in one hand.

_Guess there’s no way out of this. _Asra kicked himself internally. All he’d wanted was a simple life.

They reached the cottage, and Anna unlocked the door.

“You can come in,” Asra told Muriel cautiously, “but your weapons stay outside.”

“Fine.”

When Asra was satisfied, he allowed Muriel inside to perch precariously on the sofa, watching as Anna rekindled the fire in the fireplace. Asra took up a seat in the armchair.

“Should I leave the two of you alone?” Anna asked Asra quietly.

“Might be best. You should go out, try to find something to eat,” Asra urged. “The docks, maybe?”

“I’d rather not go out alone.” She bit her lip. “Too dangerous.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I’ll just be in the bedroom,” she leaned down, kissing Asra gently, nodding to Muriel, before disappearing down the hall.

“Asra,” Muriel began. Asra sighed. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Muriel. I don’t know you.”

“But you did. We grew up together. We were best friends.” The tears were back, falling freely.

“_Were_,” Asra spat. “We aren’t anything, now. Look at you. You’re _obviously_ a vampire hunter. That places us at odds, by default.” He crossed his arms tightly. He was growing uncomfortable with this exchange. He opened his mouth to ask Muriel to leave, but he was cut off.

“Why didn’t you just tell me, Asra?” Muriel sniffled.

“Tell you? Tell you what? That I’d been murdered, and yet left very much alive?”

“I’ve been mourning you,” Muriel huffed through his sobs, “for twenty-three years.”

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you. I’m sorry. I don’t remember you, at all. All of my memories of being human are long gone.”

“I understand that. I guess. I just want you to know… I’m not going to kill you. Or… _her._ Even though…” Muriel choked the words out. “I’ve been tasked with killing every vampire I come across.”

“That much is appreciated, I can tell you. Anna and I aren’t associated with that coven.”

“I didn’t figure you were.” Muriel wiped his eyes and sighed. “Asra, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Muriel…” Asra began, but words escaped him. His still heart ached for the man sitting across from him. He wished he could remember, anything at all. But everything was blank, in his head. He’d never thought to record his memories like Anna did, and he’d lost everything, on top of losing his life as it was.

“What?”

“I really don’t know what to say,” Asra sighed heavily, closing his eyes. “I want to remember, I do. I believe you, even though I’m not really sure why. I just… there’s nothing there.”

“Maybe I could help you?”

“I don’t think it works like that. You could probably tell me stories, but that’s all. My memories, much like me, are dead.”

“I don’t like thinking of you like that.” Muriel was still wiping stray tears away.

“That’s reality, though. Now, I really hate to kick you out, but Anna and I need to go. She’s not fed in a week, I’m at a week and a half. That coven is making it very difficult for us to find anything.”

“I could go with you. Stand guard.” Asra stared at Muriel, eyes wide.

“You’d just… go with us? Let us take victims and not do anything?”

“You have to eat, don’t you?” Muriel shrugged. “You were my best friend once, Asra. Even though you don’t remember it. I’m… I’m still here for you.”

“You’re insane.”

“Maybe.” A small smile played on Muriel’s lips. “But I’m sure people have done crazier things in the name of friendship.”


	3. Battle Cry

Asra clutched Anna’s hand tightly as they made their way down the path back to the city. Muriel trailed behind them wordlessly.

“Are you sure this guy is safe?” Anna whispered.

“He’s all we’ve got right now,” Asra replied, squeezing her hand. “I think he’s telling the truth. I just wish I could remember him… or anything, for that matter.”

They approached the docks to find two fishermen, obviously drunk, sitting in a boat, oblivious to their surroundings as they laughed and joked. Anna approached first, settling into a glamour, and convinced the pair to come ashore. As late as it was, Asra wasn’t particularly concerned with being caught, but all the same, they dragged the men into a shock of trees before they commenced feeding. Muriel stood watch, as promised, his back to them until they finished.

“Now what?” He inquired.

“Probably best to put the bodies in the water,” Asra answered. “With any luck, whoever finds them will think it was a boating accident. Although… with that coven in town, any deaths out of the ordinary will be blamed on them. I’m hoping we can fly under the noses of whoever’s in charge of the hunt.”

“That would be the Countess,” Muriel told him. “The hunters are a small group, though, and we’re unsure how many vampires there are in the coven. I’ve personally killed twenty of them.”

To Asra’s surprise, Muriel helped him take the bodies to the water. The three of them then headed back to the cottage.

“You can come in, if you want,” Anna offered. “Though I’m afraid I don’t have anything at all I can offer you. There’s no one left in the house who eats regular food.” She choked up on the last words, and Asra reached out to rub her back. Arian had passed away 3 years prior.

“Maybe not tonight. But I’ll be back in the morning, if that’s okay.”

“You’re welcome anytime. Thank you for helping us,” Anna told him brightly.

“It’s no problem. Anything for Asra. And you, I guess.”

“You two should get out tomorrow, spend some quality time together,” she suggested.

“One thing at a time, Anna,” Asra said hastily, shooing her inside. “Goodnight, Muriel.”

“Night.”

\---

True to his word, Muriel returned at first light. Asra let him in, holding a finger to his lips.

“Anna is asleep,” he said quietly.

“I didn’t think vampires slept,” Muriel replied gruffly.

“We don’t need to, but we can. She’s been very tired. The less we get to eat, the worse it gets.”

“Let’s make sure both of you get enough today, then. Do you want to go out for a while? We can come back for her.”

Asra considered for a moment. He was still wary of Muriel, but thus far, he hadn’t been stabbed through the heart.

_Seems like a good sign._

“Sure, that’s fine.”

They wandered together, winding up in the market. There was an air of awkwardness, and neither of them talked much for a while. Asra stopped at a few different vendors, purchasing some bottles and tins for Anna, as well as some herbs that he remembered her saying she’d wanted.

“How did you cross paths with Anna again?” Muriel asked. They’d stopped so he could get something to eat, and Asra had insisted on paying for it.

“Again? I’m not sure I understand,” Asra cocked his head to one side.

“I meant what I said. She and her mother used to sell their remedies at your shop.”

Asra blinked several times in surprise. “They… what?!”

Muriel nodded curtly. “For about a year, before you disappeared.”

“So… I knew Anna before? When I was human?”

“In passing, yes.” Muriel finished his food and tossed his napkin onto the table.

“Well, now I feel like a cradle robber,” Asra crossed his arms. Muriel laughed softly.

“Don’t. You’re adults now. Age is just a number, and you’re immortal. I just thought it was something you might like to know.”

“What other… _interesting_ facts do I need to know about myself?”

“Oh, I have plenty,” Muriel said with a glint in his eyes. “But first things first. You need something to drink.”

“Leaving me alone at the house,” Anna’s voice sounded behind them, and Asra jumped. She laughed at him, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

“Ah… hi.” He stuttered.

“Something wrong?” She asked, leaning down to hug him. “Hello, Muriel.”

“I, uh.” Asra managed to get out.

“Okay, what’s going on?” 

“Asra is a bit flustered on learning that the two of you knew each other before he turned,” Muriel said with a smirk.

“We did? Hmm. Must have been before my accident, then. Otherwise I’m sure I would have remembered.”

“Does that not bother you?” Asra turned to her.

“Not at all. The only thing bothering me right now is that I’m thirsty. Why, does it bother you?”

“It’s… a weird thing to get my head around,” Asra admitted.

“You’re stuck with me now,” Anna laughed. “Hate to break it to you.”

“Poor me,” he made a face at her.

“Let’s go find something to drink,” Anna begged. “Please. Last night didn’t really cut it for me.”

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea in broad daylight,” Asra grimaced.

“Ugh, you’re right.” Anna dropped into a chair, resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. “What should we do in the meantime?”

“Weren’t you saying a few days ago that you wanted to shop for some new skirts?”

“I’m not about to drag you two out on a shopping trip,” she protested, crossing her arms tightly. “I can go alone.”

“You most certainly will not,” Muriel spoke up. “Nessa is going to be looking for you. You shouldn’t be alone, at any time.”

“Why?”

“A mate for a mate,” he answered solemnly. “Asra killed Julian. Now you’ll be a target.”

“I’m really sick of that, you know,” Anna huffed. “First Julian, now this Nessa bitch. It’s outrageous.”

“Anna!” Asra stared at her, mouth half open.

“What? I curse, sometimes.” She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

“That’s the only time I’ve ever heard you curse, outside of certain circumstances,” he told her, still giggling.

“Hush, you.”

Muriel looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“Look,” Anna said exasperatedly. “I can go shopping by myself.”

“Nope,” Asra shook his head.

“Ah, how _nice_ to see you out and about,” a woman’s voice rose above the crowd. Asra stiffened as Nessa came into view. She stopped at their table, placing hands firmly on Anna’s shoulders. He barely kept his fangs in check, though everything in him was screaming to leap from the table and tear the other vampire limb from limb.

“Stay away from her,” he snarled.

“I see you’ve made a pet of the hunter,” Nessa simpered. “You know he works only for the Countess. You’d be much better off with my clan. Who knows, we might even be able to make some… amends…” She ran pointed fingernails up Anna’s neck, up her jawline.

Anna closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Asra could see her running her tongue over her fangs as she sat, trembling.  


“I think it’s time you left,” Muriel commanded. His hand went to the sheathed stake on his hip, and Nessa stepped away from Anna, holding hands in the air.

“So that’s a no, I take it?”

“Damned right, it’s a no,” Asra growled. “Fuck off, and don’t you ever,” he rose, stepping to Nessa, staring her straight in the eyes. “And I mean, _ever,_ touch my wife again.”

She laughed. The sound was cold, high pitched, cruel, a rough contrast to the warm spring day.

“I’ll do what I please, child. This is our city now, and I am owed a life for Julian’s. Just you wait. I offered you sanctuary from my wrath and you refused. Let the hunter be our witness: this is war.” She turned on her heel and strode away, cloak swishing behind her.

_Well, fuck._

Asra looked to Anna, who still looked visibly shaken by the encounter.

_How am I going to protect her? What have I done?_


	4. Walking the Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can thank @vesuviannights for the smut in this chapter.

The trio spent the early afternoon sitting at the docks. Muriel entertained them for a while with stories from his and Asra’s childhood.

Over the course of the day, rain clouds began to roll in, and Asra suggested they find shelter. They were only halfway back to the cottage when the skies opened up. Asra watched Anna as she laughed, began to dance in the rain. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black. A hooded figure was moving quickly towards Anna. Asra stood rooted to the spot, vaguely aware that he was too far away from her to intercept, too shocked to move.

The next thing he knew, Muriel was standing in front of Anna, grappling with the cloaked vampire. Asra heard a loud grunt from Muriel and the _snap_ of something breaking before the attacker disintegrated into dust and was quickly washed away by the rain.

Asra rushed to Anna and Muriel.

“Are the two of you okay?” He demanded, anxiety threatening to overwhelm him. He hadn’t expected the attacks to come this soon.

“I’m fine,” Anna replied shakily. “But I think Muriel is hurt.”

Sure enough, a piece of a wooden stake was embedded in Muriel’s bicep, rivulets of blood running down his arm, mixing with the rain water. Muriel wrenched the wood out without so much as the slightest flinch and tossed it to the ground.

“It’s not a deep wound,” he murmured, examining it closely. “I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, but… you’re bleeding,” Anna regarded him warily. Asra took her hand, pulling her closer to him.

“Do you think you can help him, or is the blood too much for you?”

“It’s…” She frowned. “It’s okay, I think. At any rate, we should all get out of the rain.”

“Muriel?” Asra released Anna and stepped towards the hunter slowly.

“I’m fine. I can bandage it at home.”

“No, you need to put some antiseptic on it,” Anna insisted. “I have just the thing. It’ll be fine. Really.”

Asra led the way home with Muriel following closely behind them, weapons out and ready to strike if needed. Once they’d arrived, Asra busied himself with getting a fire going while Anna puttered around her workspace, pulling out tins of this and bottles of that. She forced Muriel into a chair at the table, something which made Asra laugh under his breath. She was quite formidable, despite being so small.

Anna steeled herself before approaching Muriel, setting her supplies down on the table, inhaling sharply, letting the breath out slowly.

“Are you sure about this?” Muriel raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m fine,” she said tersely.

“Your fangs are showing,” he said with an amused smile.

“Oops.” She retracted them immediately, and began to clean his wound carefully. He watched her work with a twinkle still in his eye.

"What?" She noticed his stare. "I'm okay."

“Thank you for doing this,” he told her quietly.

“You saved me back there,” she replied. “Does it hurt much?”

“No.”

“Okay.” She dabbed a bit of a thick salve on, and began to wrap his arm with a clean cloth.

“I don’t really have any proper first aid supplies, this will have to do. Apply the salve three times per day.” She handed him the tin. He immediately tried to give it back.

“I don’t need—”

“Muriel, take the antiseptic, godsdammit.”

“You know,” he said with a quiet laugh, “it’s a good thing Asra has you. He needs someone to keep him in line.”

“Oh really? He was a troublemaker, was he?”

“Sometimes.”

“I doubt that.” Asra piped up from in front of the fireplace.

“Keep doubting,” Muriel said with another chuckle. He stood, collecting his cloak. “I should go. I have an idea.”

“I don’t like the sound of that, I don’t think,” Asra cocked his head to one side. “What are you planning?”

“It’s a secret. Goodnight.” Muriel slipped out the door without another word.

Anna joined Asra by the fire and snuggled close to him.

“He says _I_ caused trouble… I wonder if it was as much as you seem to attract,” Asra told her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said with a giggle.

“You know,” he whispered in her ear, “you look very nice in wet clothes, but I bet you’d look even better out of them.”

“You think so?” She stood, wriggling out of her soaked garments slowly. He kept an intense gaze on her as she draped her clothing on the back of a chair to dry. She crossed the room back to him, and he reached for her, but was surprised when she swatted his hands away.

“Oh no,” she admonished him with a sly grin. “You just wanted to look, didn’t you?”

“I want to touch you too,” he growled.

“Hmm, that’s too bad.” She bent down, grabbing for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He tried again to caress her skin, and she pushed his hands back.

“And you say that _I’m_ a troublemaker.” With that, she reached out, pushing him down onto his back, then kneeled and pulled off his boots, tossing them aside, shimmied his pants down. She stood again, and strode gracefully to hang his clothing up with her own.

“Anna…” he whispered. “Please come here.”

She obliged, but stopped short of his reach.

“Anna, please."

“Asra, no." She grinned widely.

Using one foot, she parted his legs, and lay down between them. She took his now-hardened cock in one hand, giving a few long, slow strokes, busied herself with tiny kitten-licks to the tip, lapping up the beads of pre-come, smirking as he grabbed for her again. She snatched his wrist away and pinned it down by his side.

“Behave,” she hissed.

“Why,” he said through gritted teeth, “can’t I touch you?”

“Because _I’m_ touching _you_ right now.” She licked a long stripe along his length before taking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, sucking gently. He arched his back, trying to press in deeper, and she moved away.

“Anna.”

She let go of his wrist to place both hands on his inner thighs, pressing him harder into the floor.

“Don’t be greedy.”

“Okay, okay,” he sighed. He knew she wouldn’t let up, she was much too stubborn for that.

She bent down again, and in one smooth motion, took his entire cock into her mouth, running the flat of her tongue down his shaft as she did, then settled into an easy motion, long, languid licks and sucks.

“Godsdammit, Anna…” He moaned, biting his lip, twisting his hands into his own hair. She continued, and he began to think he might go mad. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted—

_Oh, gods…_

“Anna… I’m…” he choked out.

She stopped, holding him in her mouth. He tried to thrust, and she placed a hand on his abdomen, holding him fast. He glanced down, and the sight of her staring up at him was nearly enough to undo him right then and there. Those damned blue eyes, half-lidded…

She began her ministrations again, and he groaned low. As quickly as the burning in his belly had subsided when she’d stopped before, it returned, and he bucked his hips involuntarily. Anna ceased movement again and pulled away.

“Anna! Gods, I was so close,” he grumbled.

“You’re really not good at following directions.” She waited til he’d settled back down, and took his cock in one hand, stroking firmly, slowly. Asra’s hands scrabbled over the floor, grasping at the fringe on the rug. He wanted nothing more than to push inside her, to fuck her until she was screaming. He gasped as she increased the pace.

“Anna.”

“Hmm?” She peered down at him. “Problem?”

“I’m… please, can I…”

“Since you asked nicely,” she said softly. “Do what you need to.”

He needed no more direction. He came, spilling into her hand, and she allowed him to thrust until he was completely spent, his body limp on the floor.

She got up to get a rag, running some warm water from the sink, and helped him to clean up. He sat up slowly, glancing up at her.

“What about you?”

“I’m okay.” She shrugged.

He climbed to his feet, bracing against the mantle of the fireplace, and eyed her hungrily.

“No, that won’t do.” He pounced, sweeping her into his arms, brushing fingers against her folds.

“Asra,” she whimpered.

“See? You’re soaking wet. Your poor little pussy is just _begging_ to be fucked,” he nipped at her neck.

“Well… if you insist.”

“You think you’re going to get away with what you just did to me, that easily?” He was pleased to feel her shiver, hear a small moan and a ragged gasp escape her lips.

“I _thought_ I was…”

He picked her up and began to walk towards the bedroom.

“Think again.”

\---

At sunrise, a knock sounded at the door. Anna rose from her perch on the armchair to answer it.

Muriel stood in the doorway, conversing quietly with two other people. Anna stood stock-still as the strangers turned towards her. A woman, stark white eyebrows against golden brown skin. Though her hair was covered, her lavender eyes stood out brightly. The man with her… he was the spitting image of Asra. Dark gray, curly hair, deep violet eyes. Both of them bore wrinkles, but the resemblance was uncanny. Muriel watched Anna’s progression of expressions with the tiniest of smiles.

“I thought we could use some extra help,” he said gruffly.


	5. Yesterday

“Oh holy…” Anna breathed. “Come in, please come in!” She stood aside to allow them entrance.

“Thank you,” the woman told Anna warmly. “I’m Aisha. This is my husband, Salim.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Salim said with a wide smile.

“You’re… you’re Asra’s parents, aren’t you?” She spoke the words in the barest whisper.

“We are,” Aisha said quietly. “Is he here?”

“He is.”

“Asra!” Anna called excitedly. “You have company.”

“Who is it?” He answered. He’d woken in a bad mood, and had resigned himself to stay in bed for the morning. He didn't want visitors, he barely wanted to admit to himself that he kind of, sort of, wished Anna weren't there, but he knew it was much too dangerous to ask for the house to himself, or to go out alone.

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

_Gods, what the hell?_ _Just tell me. This is fucking ridiculous._

Asra wasn’t up for this. He was starving, irritable, and absolutely not ready or willing to put up with any surprises. He strode into the living area, grumbling internally, and stopped short when he glimpsed Aisha and Salim.

_It can’t be._

He fell to his knees where he stood. The tears began immediately, try as he might to stop them. He clapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to quiet the sobs that escaped his throat.

“…Mom? …Dad?” His voice was muffled as he mumbled through his hand. It was them. It had to be. He'd long since forgotten their names, and especially their faces, but now he had no question as to the identities of the people who stood before him.

“Asra?!” Aisha and Salim ran to Asra, dropping to the floor, enveloping him in a firm embrace.

“We thought… when you disappeared…” Aisha sobbed.

“I know,” Asra sighed, taking his hand away from his mouth. “I know. You don’t understand, I had to disappear, I had to fade away, I couldn’t stand to have anyone knowing what I was.”

“We’re your parents, Asra,” Salim whispered. “We just want you in our lives. No matter what. It’s been a long time without you. We searched for you for ages, and found nothing.”

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Asra gulped, struggling for breaths he didn’t even need. But then something in him shifted. He couldn't do this.

_This isn't right. I'm not their child anymore. Not like I was. And all of this mess we're in... no. They'll want to help. They can't._

“You have to go,” Asra pushed them away. “You can’t stay here. Please, please, it’s too dangerous.”

Anna stepped over to the three of them, and reached over to Asra, slapping him square on the back of the head. His eyes widened in surprise, and he gawked at her. Muriel snorted loudly and rapidly covered his face as he began to laugh under his breath.

“What was that for?!”

“They are your _parents_,” she hissed. “You can’t just kick them out.”

“I don’t…” He caught himself before he could finish the sentence. He did care. He cared, so, so much.

Half a moment later, a lavender snake popped its head out of Aisha’s head covering.

_“Holy shit!”_ Asra heard it chirp in his head. His jaw dropped.

“What?!”

“Ah, yes, Faust,” Aisha patted the snake on the head. “Go on, it’s okay. It’s still Asra.”

_“Asra’s alive!”_

The snake rapidly slithered onto Asra’s shoulders, nuzzling his cheek softly.

“_Missed you.”_

Like a fountain, Asra’s tears began anew. Aisha and Salim moved back to him, held him tightly.

“We thought something might be up, considering Faust is just as sprightly as she’s ever been,” Salim spoke in a hushed tone. “We’d hoped it was a sign. But we all looked for you for twenty-three years, and until today, we had no idea you were still walking the earth.”

“I wanted to protect everyone,” Asra hiccupped. “I was too wild, too thirsty, I didn’t trust myself, I didn’t—”

“Hush,” Aisha petted Asra’s hair. “Shhhh.”

“No,” he gulped. “Then… then I forgot you, and…” Asra’s words dissolved into more sobs.

“I’m going to come back later,” Muriel whispered quietly to Anna. “Sundown tonight?”

“Yes, that works,” she nodded to him, and he left hastily. Anna attempted to exit the room herself, but to no avail.

“Where are you going?” Asra choked. “Please don’t leave.”

“I thought I’d give you some privacy,” Anna replied. “You’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“No, please don’t, please stay,” Asra begged. “Anna… please.”

The trio on the floor rose, taking a seat on the sofa. Anna approached carefully, perching in the armchair, smoothing her skirts, eyeing Asra as she did so. His eyes were rimmed red, face covered in tear streaks.

“This is Anna,” Asra said softly, his voice a little clearer now. “My… um…” If Asra could have blushed, he’d have been twelve shades of red, easily. “My…”

“Your wife?” Salim volunteered with a grin. “I thought as much. Rings, and all.”

“Oh, yeah…” Asra glanced down at his own wedding band.

“Try not to sound quite so enthusiastic,” Anna giggled. “Heavens forbid I get the impression that you like me or something.”

_“Asra and Anna!”_ Faust booped Asra’s nose.

“Do you remember Faust?” Aisha asked.

Asra’s brow furrowed as he searched deeply for something, anything. Suddenly, he broke into an enormous grin.

“I do. Barely, just barely. But yes.”

_“Damn well better!”_

“Faust!” Asra reached up to pet her. “You sound like Anna.”

“Now,” Anna said indignantly. “I do not curse _that_ much.”

“You can hear her?” Asra asked, clearly surprised.

“Yeah, is that unusual?”

“It is,” Aisha told her. “But considering the nature of your bond with Asra, I suppose it makes sense. He turned you, didn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds right to me, then,” Salim chimed in cheerfully, but his expression shifted rapidly, brow furrowing deeply.

“So. Muriel told us about the coven. What can we help you with?”

_Oh, no, no, no. You can’t fight. I won't have it. Absolutely fucking not._

“You can’t,” Asra sighed. “You don’t need to get involved. It’s too dangerous. I told you, you need to leave.”

“Asra,” Aisha started, but he cut her off.

“No. I’m sorry. I know. I know you want to help. But I don’t want either of you hurt.”

“We were trapped in our gate in the magical realms for twenty years, once,” Salim said pointedly. “It was plenty dangerous there. If we handled that, we can handle some vampires.”

“What’s more,” Aisha chimed in, “we aren’t going to be around forever. Let us help you now, while we can.”

“Please don’t remind me,” Asra covered his face. “Just don’t.” He took a deep breath, then stood, pushing his parents away once more. He strode to the front door.

“Don’t you dare,” Anna warned. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I’ll be fine,” he said angrily.

“Asra…”

He ignored her, and rushed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Asra didn’t go far, choosing instead to perch in a tree next to the house. He could scarcely keep his head straight. He’d forgotten everything of being human. The last thing that remained to him was the night he was turned. He’d forgotten his parents, but now here they were. He was confused, afraid, frustrated, angry. Why had Muriel gone and butted his head in like this? He had _just_ grown keener on the idea of letting Muriel in, and now he’d brought two more people from Asra’s past into the picture, without asking.

_They all need to leave. Just go. Anna and I can find someplace else to live. Just let the coven have Vesuvia._

But no, that wasn’t right either. He knew that if he didn’t do something, didn’t help, that Nessa would keep following Anna. Vampires were nothing if not persistent, and he knew deep down that she’d never stop until she got what she wanted.

_If Anna were… no. I can’t even think it._ He shook his head and looked down at the house. He could see Aisha’s face peeking out from the drapes in the living area, and he sighed dejectedly.

_I can’t avoid this, can I?_

He trudged back inside. No one had moved from their spots, and Anna sat talking quietly with Aisha and Salim. They all looked up when he approached, and he took a cautious seat on the floor in front of the sofa.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I really need to… I…”

“We want to help you, Asra,” Salim said firmly. “You’re our child.”

“But I’m a monster—” The words left his lips before he could stop them, and he bit his lip, closed his eyes, fought back tears.

“You’re a being that does what it needs to survive,” Salim replied. “Just like the rest of us, if a bit more unconventional.”

“I… don’t know what to say to that,” Asra admitted.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Anna chimed in. “Just let them help us. They wouldn’t be physically fighting. Protections only.”

“But Muriel said himself, we don’t know how many vampires there are.”

“They’re not going to stick around without their leader,” Aisha murmured. “Kill the leader, the coven will flee.”

“How do you know?” Asra raised an eyebrow.

“We have our ways.” Salim coughed. Aisha smiled.

“So! How did you two meet?” Salim changed the subject quickly, folding his hands on his lap and eyeing Asra expectantly.

“Oh, that’s a _long_ story,” Anna laughed.

“Well, we have all day, don’t we, before the vampire hunter takes the vampires hunting?"


	6. Burn Out

Asra woke in the middle of the night to curling tendrils of smoke filling their bedroom, flames licking the doorway to the hall. He could hear the roar of a fire coming from the main part of the house. Next to him, Faust and Anna slept soundly, oblivious to the emergency.

_Gods damn those vampires!_

“Anna! Faust! Wake up!” He shouted. Anna was awake in an instant, and immediately screamed when she saw the smoke and flames.

“No! No, no, no!”

“Come on,” he urged. “Get some clothes on. Hurry.”

“We have to put the fire out!”

“There’s nothing we can do now, Anna. Come on, we have to get out of here!”

_“Hurry!”_ Faust danced in circles on the bed.

They both dressed quickly. Anna gathered up the collection of journals next to her bed, tossing them haphazardly into a satchel, and they escaped out the bedroom window, with Faust curled up in Asra’s coat. They made sure to get a safe distance away before they turned back.

Anna fell to her knees, sobbing, as they watched the cottage burn. She screamed as the roof began to collapse, as the flowers she’d planted over Arian’s grave withered from the heat and were engulfed in flames.

“My entire life was in that cottage,” she cried. She glanced down at the bag that held her journals. They held her human memories, all the things that had been trickling slowly out of her mind since she’d turned. Asra lowered himself to the ground and wrapped his arms around her.

“I was afraid they’d do something like this,” Muriel’s voice sounded from behind them. Asra looked back to him as Anna continued to sob, her small body shaking in his arms.

“What do we do now?” Anna choked. “Look what they’ve done. Where are we going to go?”

“Let’s go to you parents’ house,” Muriel said quietly.

“But…” Anna gulped.

“No, that’s a good idea,” Asra murmured. “We could use some magical protection right about now, I think, especially you, Anna.” He helped her to her feet and offered to carry her bag, but she clutched it tightly and wouldn’t let go.

“No, I want… I want…” she dissolved into more tears.

"It's okay," he said. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

Asra rubbed Anna's back lightly as she continued to cry. He was seething with anger. He knew this attack had not been intended to kill, rather, to hurt Anna, and in turn, hurt him. He wanted one thing at that moment: to kill Nessa, to watch her body burst into a cloud of dust. The only thing he regretted was that he knew it would be a quick death, and he wanted Nessa to suffer. He wanted to cause pain in return for the pain she’d caused Anna. Eternal damnation and torture would not be enough for the one who'd hurt the person he loved most.

“Come on,” Muriel held a hand out to Anna. “Let’s go. Standing here isn’t going to do anyone any good.” She nodded in agreement, throwing the strap of her bag over one shoulder, and took his hand. Asra took her other hand, and they made their way towards the city in relative silence, the only sounds coming from Anna’s sniffles and the click of their boots on the cobblestone streets.

\---

Muriel released Anna’s hand when they reached Aisha and Salim’s house, withdrawing a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped in, turning to Asra and Anna, eyeing them with a confused expression.

“Aren’t you going to—oh.” Realization dawned on his face, and he trundled off into the darkness without another word. A few minutes later, he returned with Salim following on his heels.

“Asra! Anna! Come in, please.” Asra breathed a sigh of relief and stepped over the threshold, leading Anna behind him. Salim snapped his fingers, lighting some lamps as they walked into the living area.

Anna and Asra sat down on the sofa, Anna still clutching her satchel tightly.

“What happened?” Salim asked. He took a blanket from the back of an armchair and draped it around Anna’s shoulders. She murmured thanks and lowered her head, tears beginning again.

“The vampires burned our—Anna’s house down,” Asra said grimly. “We got out, but most everything was lost, save the clothes on our backs, and Anna’s journals.”

“It’s your house too,” Anna hiccuped. Asra put an arm around her.

“So you’ll stay here, then,” Salim said brightly. “We’re going to make sure you’re well-protected in the meantime, and we can form a strategy to defeat the coven leader.”

“We can’t…” Asra started, but Salim held up a hand.

“You can and you will stay here. This was your home as a child, it’s still a home for you now, whenever you need it.”

Faust peeked out of Asra’s clothing and wound her way around Anna’s waist.

_“Squeeze!”_ She hugged Anna carefully.

“Thanks, Faust,” Anna sniffled.

“What’s all this?” Aisha entered, stifling a yawn.

“Asra and Anna lost their home tonight,” Salim told his wife solemnly.

“Oh, so you’ll stay here.” Aisha said without missing a beat. “Can I offer anyone some tea?”

“I’ll take some,” Muriel said quietly.

“I appreciate it,” Anna mumbled, “but it won’t taste right.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Aisha sat next to Anna and put an arm around her. “I am so, so sorry, Anna.”

“It’s…” Anna leaned her head against Aisha’s shoulder. “I don’t… I don’t… know…”

“Shhhh,” Aisha hugged Anna tightly. “Everything is going to be okay.” She got up, tucking the blanket tighter around Anna, directing Asra to stay with his wife, and walked away to make some tea.

“Asra, you don’t remember anything at all from being human, isn’t that right?” Salim asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“No.”

“Anna, would you like to hear some stories about Asra as a child?”

“Are they embarrassing?” Anna giggled through her tears, wiping her face and sitting up straighter.

“They might be,” Salim chuckled. Asra covered his face with his hands.

“Asra did mention once, that he’d eaten a page from one of your spellbooks, to try and do magic?”

“Only one? Try six. Six spellbooks, ruined, because Asra was trying to do magic.”

“Oh no. Did I really do that?” Asra peeked out from behind his fingers.

“You did, and you had a rather colorful vocabulary when you figured out that you couldn’t perform the spells you wanted to.”

“Aha,” Anna said, pointing at Asra. “So you’re the reason Faust knows curse words, after all!”

“Maybe,” Asra sighed. “I’m going to maintain that it’s not my fault, since I can’t remember.”

“What about the time Asra broke my teapot?” Aisha laughed quietly, entering the room with a small tray. She handed cups of tea to Salim and Muriel before sitting next to Anna once more, sipping from her own cup.

“I did _what_?” Asra looked at his mother, clearly mortified. “I’m so sorry!”

“I was sick, and you wanted to make me some tea,” she laughed again. “You were yelling at the pot to make tea, and it took off, bouncing around the kitchen. Your father had to pull you away.

“It took about twenty minutes for the pot to stop,” Salim was laughing now, tears in his eyes. “It finally smashed itself into the floor and shattered. You cried for an hour. And then you ate another page from a spellbook trying to figure out how to fix it.”

Muriel laughed roughly.

“Once, when Asra and I lived together in the forest, he tried to feel the chickens alone.”

“Why is that so bad?” Anna tilted her head.

“He got bit about twelve times.” Muriel snorted. “He was running away from them, screaming ‘please don’t let them get me!’”

“I was not!” Asra groaned.

“You were. I remember it like it was yesterday. You refused to feed the chickens again, you wouldn’t even go in the pen to collect eggs!”

“When did this become ‘pick on Asra hour’?” Asra demanded.

“Since we’re trying to cheer your wife up,” Muriel replied. “Should I tell her about when you tried to flirt with some travelers to get us food?”

“Probably not…” Asra hid his face yet again. “_I_ don’t even want to know.”

“You were twelve. They were all adults. It was the funniest thing I’d ever seen.”

Anna giggled and nudged Asra, who had his head firmly buried in his hands.

“You had quite an interesting childhood.”

“Something like that,” he grumbled.

“Feeling any better?” Aisha patted Anna’s arm.

“A little, maybe. I still don’t know what I’m going to do about losing the house. The only belongings we have are what we made it out with, and that’s not much.”

“You have your memories, Anna," Asra told her. "That’s the most important thing.”

“The most important thing is you and Faust," Anna replied. He rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her tighter.

“We still have money in the bank,” Asra assured her. “We’ll figure out somewhere to live.”

“I think right now, everyone needs to get some rest,” Salim said. “Even Asra and Anna.”

_“Sleep!”_ Faust chirped.

“I’ll be okay, Faust,” Anna patted her head.

“_Snake’s orders!”_ Faust slithered up to rest on Anna’s shoulders, and booped her gently in the nose.

“Fine, fine.”

Muriel declined to stay, promising he’d be back in the morning. Aisha showed Asra and Anna to Asra’s old room.

“Get some sleep,” she said sternly. “We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”


	7. It's Time

Asra woke before dawn and resumed his post on the sofa in the living area. He looked around the space, heart aching for the memories he’d lost. Small trinkets were displayed about the room, and he tried to imagine what it had been like to be a child there. He still could scarcely believe that he'd found his parents after all this time, and bit back tears as the thought of their age crossed his mind.

_We won't have much more time together, regardless of how this vampire coven situation ends. _

He jumped as a knock sounded on the door, and opened it to find Muriel, hunched over and bleeding heavily. He could see deep cuts to his chest and arms, and a ragged bite mark on his neck. The urge to pounce was strong, but he resisted, and let his friend inside. 

“I feel like I should ask what happened, but I probably know the answer,” Asra said grimly.

“Oh, you know the answer.” Muriel grumbled. “I can’t believe they got the best of me.”

  
“What happened?” Salim walked into the room as if on cue, rushing to Muriel’s side.

“Vampires, of course,” Muriel answered. “What else?”

“Come on, let’s get you healed up.” Salim led Muriel away.

Asra returned to the bedroom and crawled up onto the bed, curling up with Anna and wrapping his arms around her.

“Hmm,” she stirred and stretched. “What is it?” She perked up a bit and opened her eyes, glancing at Asra. “I smell blood.”

“It’s Muriel,” Asra sighed. “He had a run-in this morning on the way here. I hope he wasn’t followed, but there’s no telling.”

“Is he okay?” She searched Asra’s face frantically.

“He’ll be fine, my father is tending to him. You need to rest, Anna.”

“I don’t want to rest. I want to find those vampires and make them pay for what they did.”

“We will, we will.” He pulled her closer, peppering her face with kisses. “It’s going to be okay.”

“How can you be so sure?” She fixed him with a heavy stare, and he was lost for a moment in her deep blue eyes. It took him a moment to surface from his reverie, and she poked him in the nose gently to get his attention.

“Sorry,” he murmured, “I got a little distracted.” He kissed her softly.

“Silly,” she grinned. “You’re not tired of me yet?”

“How,” he made a face at her, feigning offense, “do you think I could possibly _ever_ get tired of you?”

“_Cute couple!”_ Faust slithered up the bed to coil on top of Asra.

“I think so too,” Asra agreed, brushing Anna’s bangs back and kissing her forehead.

“Both of you are trying to distract me, aren’t you?”

“_Maybe!”_ Faust moved over to Anna’s head. “_Snake hat!_”

Anna giggled, letting out a small snort.

“Hello, good morning,” Aisha’s voice sounded from the hallway. “Are you two awake?”

“Yes, we’ll be out in a moment,” Anna called back, and began to extract herself from Asra’s hold.

“Hang on, I’m not quite done with you yet,” he nuzzled her nose with his own, and placed another kiss on her lips. “Okay. _Now_ you’re free to get up.”

“You’re impossible,” she winked at him and slid out of bed. Faust dropped back to the mattress and settled in the spot Anna had vacated.

“_Not warm?_” She tilted her head, clearly confused.

“Sorry Faust, I haven’t been warm in a while,” Anna laughed, straightening up her clothing, trying to smooth some wrinkles out. She left the room, and Asra could hear her conversing with Aisha, and their voices quickly faded out of hearing distance. He stretched languidly, and dragged himself from bed. He could have easily rested for the remainder of the day, but he knew there was work to do.

Asra entered the living area again to find his father polishing off a cup of tea and some toast. Muriel, Anna, and Aisha were nowhere to be seen.

“Your mother decided Anna needed some clothes,” Salim said with a small laugh. “They took Muriel along for protection.”

“I don’t remember, but I feel like I can say that sounds like something Mom would do,” Asra rubbed his temples exasperatedly.

“She’s absolutely going to dote on our daughter-in-law,” Salim replied. “We already put some protections on Anna, don’t worry.”

“I don’t even know how I got into this mess.” Asra flopped onto an armchair.

“Why are they after Anna?”

“Because I killed the former mate of the coven leader. He was the vampire who turned me, and he had set his sights on Anna. He kidnapped and nearly killed her. There wasn’t anything else I could do; I had to save her somehow. And that was over ten years ago, now.”

“Sounds like you’ve been through a lot.”

“It’s been a wild ride since the night I was turned,” Asra sighed.

“I can only imagine. But I’m proud of you, for what it’s worth. You’ve endured a lot of hardship and you keep coming out on top.”

“Sure doesn’t feel like it. We get along for a little while, and then something else happens. I’m really worried, almost more than when Julian was still around. What would I do without Anna?”

“We’re going to make sure that things turn out okay.”

“I wish I could be so optimistic.”

They were interrupted by the return of Aisha, Anna, and Muriel. Anna handed a bag off to Asra as she entered the room.

“Got you some clothes too,” she said brightly. “Your mother insisted.”

“Did you pay for these?” He glanced at Aisha.

“You’re my child. I’m not taking any complaints,” Aisha eyed him pointedly. “You both lost everything.”

“Has he always been this stubborn?” Anna asked Aisha, winking at Asra as she did so.

“Oh yes. Since he was very young. We were apart from him for a while, but I don’t imagine he stopped just because Salim and I disappeared for a while.”

“Why do I have the feeling that picking on me is going to be a trend?” Asra asked.

“I’m quite sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Anna giggled, ruffling his hair.

“Muriel,” Asra turned to the hunter, concerned. “How are you doing?”

“Right as rain.”

“I’m going to get changed,” Anna muttered, and slipped out of the room. Asra turned back to Salim and Muriel.

“So. The coven,” Salim began. “It’ll probably be best if you go after them at night.”

“You think so?” Asra frowned. “That seems like it would be a bad idea.”

“If you attack during the day, you run the risk of fighting more of them. At night, you’ll probably see smaller numbers. They’ll be out feeding.”

“All we need is to get to Nessa.” Muriel said gruffly. “I have enough weapons for all three of us. Two of us will distract, the other will go after her. I know where they stay in the forest; I’ve been picking them off one by one as often as I can manage.”

“So let’s go, tonight then,” Anna said firmly, stepping back into view. She was wearing pants for once, Asra noticed, and he panicked for a moment.

_She’s really going to go with us, isn’t she? She can’t._

“Anna, you really should stay here.”

“And let you and Muriel have all the fun? Not a chance,” she replied sternly. “Those vampires threatened me, they burned down my home, and they’ve harmed or attempted to harm people I care about. I’m not going to just lie down and let them get away with it all.”

“Asra still needs some protective charms before we go out.” Muriel told her.

“Fine, then let’s get ready. Tonight, we strike. It’s time.”


	8. Bleeding Out

Aisha and Salim spent the day showering Muriel, Asra, and Anna with more magical protections. The trio were each given a protective charm to wear as well.

“I’m not ready for this,” Asra confessed as they all sat together that afternoon, making final preparations.

“You have to be,” Anna told him. “I’m going, with or without you, and I’m taking Muriel with me.”

“And you think_ I’m_ the stubborn one,” he huffed.

Aisha and Salim exchanged a silent smile.

“You two make quite a pair,” Salim laughed.

“Don’t they?” It’s about time Asra had someone to really keep him in line.” Muriel snorted.

“I’ll second that,” Salim replied.

“Hey!” Asra frowned at them.

“I’m sorry you’re such an easy target,” Anna giggled. She moved over to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

“Sure you are,” he grumbled.

“Maybe, just a little.” She kissed his cheek. Faust slithered up to perch on Anna’s shoulders.

_“Joke’s on Asra!”_

“Come on Faust, not you too,” Asra groaned, eliciting a laugh from everyone else.

\---

As night fell, they set out for the forest. Asra was on the edge of panic. He’d grown so accustomed to having Muriel around again-- he couldn’t bear to lose his friend, and he’d absolutely lose his mind it if Anna was harmed in any way. Deep down though, he knew this was the only thing to do. If he wanted Anna and Muriel to be safe, he had no choice but to fight.

_Fight or die. They’ll pursue Anna until the end of time if we don’t stop them. And I’m not about to let them have her. Muriel can’t follow us around forever, either. He’s only human, and he’ll start to slow eventually..._

He cut himself off as his thoughts wandered into the future, into when he would inevitably have to say goodbye to his best friend.

They moved quietly through the forest to the clearing that Asra and Anna had been summoned to the second time they’d encountered Nessa. The coven leader stood in the middle of a half-circle, as if they’d been expecting the company.

“Well, well,” she said sinisterly. “Come to die, have we?”

Asra bared his fangs and drew a stake from the sheath on his hip.

“Hardly,” he spat back at the older vampire. “We’re taking back our city.”

“You are incredibly self-assured, youngling. We shall see who comes out on top, hmm?”

The vampires rushed them then, and for a while, Asra lost track of Anna and Muriel in the chaos. He moved quickly, felling two, five, eight vampires, in rapid succession. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw three of them on Muriel, saw his friend fall, and a puff of dust as one of the vampires met its end.

Asra rushed to Muriel’s side, taking out the other two vampires as he went. He fell to his knees and rolled Muriel onto his back.

Muriel was struggling to breathe, bleeding heavily. Blood was spraying from a cut on his neck, and Asra gulped, holding himself back. He mustered the courage to press a hand into the wound, holding firm pressure.

_Please stay with me..._

“Asra. Turn… me… please…” Muriel whispered.

“No! I’ll call my parents. I’ll…” Asra looked down at his friend, covered in scars and fresh wounds alike. 

_Please, I can't. I can't end your life too. Anna was enough. One person was enough._

“No. There’s no time for that.”

"Why didn't the protections work?!" Asra shouted in frustration.

"I don't know. Time is running out, Asra, please turn me, now..." Muriel begged.

“But you’re… you’re a hunter. Muriel…” 

“I haven’t always been a hunter. And gods, I can find a new job,” Muriel choked out a quiet laugh. “Come on.”

“Muriel. Please.”

“Asra… I’m asking you to do this as my best friend. I don’t want to lose you and Anna... This is the only way.”

“I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Then turn me. Please…” He lapsed into silence, chest heaving. His breath was becoming more ragged. Asra took a deep breath of his own.

_I have to do this, don’t I? I can't lose him. Not again._

Asra bit into his own wrist, feeling the blood drip down as he lowered it to Muriel’s mouth.

“Drink,” he instructed.

As Muriel drank, Asra saw Anna dash past the two of them, headed straight for Nessa. She ran full out, dropping and sliding under Nessa’s spread-legged stance, nimbly jumping to her feet on the woman’s other side. Nessa spun on her heel to face Anna, but Anna was ready. As Nessa turned, Anna met her mid-spin, plunging a stake directly into Nessa’s heart. Nessa lashed out as she was hit, raking sharp nails across Anna’s face with a wild screech.

“Your time is up,” Anna hissed, as Nessa crumbled into dust. Anna wiped the blood from the rapidly healing cuts on her face and stared down the other vampires, fangs bared, brow furrowed.

“Run!” A chorus sounded around the clearing. The few remaining vampires scattered into the cover of the trees, and were gone in seconds.

Asra blinked twice, scarcely believing what he’d just seen, and realized Muriel had stilled, stopped drinking. He pulled his wrist away and looked down. His friend was staring back up at him, eyes glassy. He wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing. Something had gone wrong, somehow.

_Shit! No, no, no, NO!_

“No! Muriel!” He grabbed Muriel’s shoulders, shaking them roughly. He didn’t move. Asra let out a strangled sob, collapsing onto his friend’s chest.

_This is all my fault. I never should have let him help us. We should have just left Vesuvia. We could have gone anywhere. And now I’ve lost my best friend again. I’ll never forgive myself for this. Never, never. Muriel, I'm so sorry._

“Asra? What are you doing?” He heard the crunch of leaves and grass as Anna approached.

“Muriel,” he sobbed. “He’s… he’s…”

“He’s probably wondering what you’re doing too,” Anna giggled, letting out a small snort.

“Why are you laughing?!” Asra sat up and turned, wiping tears away. “What is _wrong_ with you, Anna?”

She smirked.

"Look behind you, silly."

“Asra.” Muriel’s deep, gravelly voice sounded, and Asra whipped back around to see his friend sitting up, eyes open and bright. He was breathing easily, and his wounds were closing.

“Muriel?!”

“I wish you’d warned me about the heart stopping bit,” he said gruffly. “That was terrible.”

“Uncomfortable, wasn’t it?” Anna sat next to them, crossing her legs. “Asra _did_ warn me, and it was still a shock.”

“I’m thirsty too,” Muriel sighed heavily. “I didn’t get a warning about _that_, either,” he added with a pointed look at Asra.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really thinking straight,” Asra grumbled. “I was in a bit of a time crunch. You know, with you dying and all.”

“I know,” Muriel elbowed Asra with a chuckle. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“You know what, you _should_ be,” Asra muttered, unsuccessfully managing to hide a smile. “I thought you were dead. You could have given me some inclination you were okay, instead of just letting me cry on you."

“Well, I technically _am_ dead now, aren’t I?” Muriel grinned.

“Now, that's not funny,” Asra frowned.

“Come on Asra, lighten up,” Anna laughed. “Muriel’s fine, I’m fine, we’re all good, right?”

“I guess so.”

_We are, aren’t we?_

“It’s still early, should we go after something to drink?” Anna said brightly. “We have all the time in the world now.”

“Please,” Muriel begged. “This is unbearable.”

“Let’s go then,” Asra said determinately. “I have a fair bit of explaining to do to Mom and Dad after all this, too.”

Together, they left the clearing. The farther away they got, the more weight Asra felt lifted from his shoulders.

_We did it. It’s over. Anna is safe. Muriel is safe. And now I have both of them, forever._


	9. Epilogue - On Top of the World

Asra thought, for maybe a year or so, that he might be dreaming. Maybe they’d died during that last fight with the coven that had tried to murder his wife and take away his home.

Maybe, that he was spending his days with Anna and Muriel, out in the open and without fear—it wasn’t really real. Anna did her best to talk him out of that train of thought, but sometimes it was still difficult for him to get his head around.

Aisha and Salim had moved into a smaller house and had insisted Anna and Asra move into what had been Asra’s childhood home. Asra squared off with his parents for a good two weeks before Anna had read him the riot act about it and he’d acquiesced.

Muriel refused to move into the city, instead choosing to remain in his hut in the woods. It didn’t really matter, Asra supposed, considering the trio spent a large amount of time together.

Asra was overjoyed to have more time with his parents. Even if it was just a few years more, he’d take it. When he wasn’t helping Anna to rebuild her business, he was spending time with Aisha and Salim. He found it hard at times, even depressing, as time crawled forward. Here he was, having to re-learn who his parents were, and it was in some ways a race against the clock. He tried not to think about that quite as much.

They approached him one morning as he sat outside on the patio, Muriel trailing behind them. In Salim’s arms was a large, leather-bound book. He plopped it down onto the table in front of Asra with a bright grin.

“Happy birthday.”

“It’s not my—what—I—you?” Asra sputtered. “What?”

“Happy birthday,” Salim repeated firmly.

“He hasn’t celebrated his birthday since I’ve known him,” Anna said quietly, stepping out to join them. She took a seat next to Asra.

“That’s not it, it’s…” Asra ducked his head sheepishly. “I kind of… forgot about it. Forgot what day it was. I just haven’t had to think about it in so long, not since…” He trailed off, his expression souring. Anna nudged him gently, and he smiled, though it was somewhat forced.

“So what’s in this, then?” Asra tapped the book on its cover.

“We know you never had the chance to record your memories,” Aisha said warmly. “So, although we know it’s not quite the same coming from others, myself, your father, and Muriel all sat down and wrote things out for you.”

“What?!” Asra opened the book to a random page before flipping through several. His father’s hasty scribbles, his mother’s flowing script, Muriel’s chunky, awkward handwriting all blew by him. He was speechless. Tears began to well in his eyes as he settled on a page and began reading.

“I should say,” Salim piped up, with a pointed look at Anna, “that we bear no responsibility for the embarrassment factor that may be a part of any of these stories.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Asra said dryly, elbowing his wife gently as she giggled and clapped her hands. Asra opened to a random page, revealing Salim’s cat-scratch writing traipsing messily across the paper in front of him. Anna plopped her head on Asra’s shoulder so she could see to read.

“You took someone’s cat?” She raised an eyebrow, stifling laughter. Aisha snorted.

“He came home with a kitten one day, begged me to let him keep it. I finally said it was okay, and then at dusk, the neighbors came to our door, looking for their lost kitten. It was the same one.”

“I got in a lot of trouble for that one, I imagine?” Asra grimaced.

“Your father and I were not pleased,” Aisha unsuccessfully hid a smile. “But you were only four, so we couldn’t really blame you. You’d found the cat in the street, with no identification. You were probably just trying to protect it.”

“That sounds like something Asra would do,” Muriel remarked with a small smile.

“So sweet, and yet such a troublemaker,” Anna said, patting Asra on the back with a smirk. He made a face at her.

“You haven’t even gotten to _my_ parts of the book yet,” Muriel winked at Anna. “Asra and I have known each other a long time.”

“My favorite story is the first one,” Aisha smiled widely, and turned to the first page. Laid out in her flowing script was a telling of Asra’s day of birth. Asra found himself wiping back tears as he read the words: how Aisha had labored at home, how Salim had helped her, with joyful tears streaming down his face, bring Asra into the world. Their first days with their child, how much brighter the sun was, how much more the stars seemed to shine with their breathtaking sparkle. Asra read the first several pages of the book in rapid succession. They were filled with facts about him as a child. His favorite things, his first word (Sa-im!), his first (intentional) spell.

The following pages, a list each from Aisha and Salim, things they loved about Asra. Asra found himself sobbing silently as he read, and Anna hugged him tightly.

“Your birth was the best thing that ever happened to us, Asra,” Salim said gently. “Finding you again, twice now, has meant everything to us. We love you so much, we only want to see you happy. We know the last birthday you remember wasn’t a good one, so we wanted to make sure that this one, today, was better.”

Asra flipped to the back of the book.

“There’s still a good amount of blank space here,” he observed, biting his lip.

“That’s for you,” Muriel told him. “You may not remember being human, but you can write down your new memories. And once you fill the book up, we can get you a new one.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Anna said brightly. “Only good times now, going forward.”

“I can only hope," Asra sighed.

“That’s all anyone can ever do,” she told him. “We all have each other, and that’s what matters.”

_She’s right. Of course she is. I have something good now, and I’ll treasure it for as long as I can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with Asra and Anna through this wild ride! I appreciate all of you taking the time to read. Thanks again to all those who have let me bounce ideas off them, as well. 
> 
> This fic's music inspo brought to you by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
